


little secrets

by sur1sur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a secret talent</p>
            </blockquote>





	little secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a series but series did not work out in order  
> So making each one its own story

Peter Quill was all ready to go. Drax and Gamora were coming into the room and both dress formally but where was Rocket and Groot  
Peter yelled, "rocket it is time to go."  
Rockett came out in his jump suit and said, "I am not going. I think I am coming down with something." and gave a pretend Cough  
Peter said, "I told Nova Prime we all be there."  
Groot pleaded, "I am Groot." I want to go too Rocket  
Rocket replied, " I am not going and if you don't leave now you will be late"  
before whispering to groot "you know what is coming up soon"  
Groot in astonishment said, " I am groot." You don't mean  
Rocket whisper, "Yes I do."  
Groot waved goodbye at the other guardians as Rocket walked back to his room  
Gamora said, "Let us go." and put her arms around Drax and Peter

Upon entering the Embassy Ball room. Peter looked at the way everyone was dancing and said, " I don't know this type of dancing."  
Nova Prime walked over and asked, "where is your smallest member?"  
Peter answered, " he was not feeling well. So he did not come."  
Nova Prime said, " Maybe he will come to the next one. So Eat Dance and don't caused any political incidents." before hurrying away.  
Peter said," I don't know how to do this type of dancing." as they were left alone.  
Drax looked shocked and said. "This is a basic 4 beat Trisp."  
Gamora asked, "Drax do you know how to dance." and offer her hand to him  
Drax blushed and answered, "Yes I do." Before guiding her out to the dance floor.  
Peter went to the punch bowl and got some punch before turning and watching Drax and Gamora dance  
By the time the second dance was over. Drax and Gamora were busy teaching the different ambassador and their partners how to dance  
Peter looked on in amazement and thought 'Maybe Drax will teach me to Dance this way in exchange for some rock and roll dancing


End file.
